


Tony gets a dog (that ends up liking Bucky more)

by Elizabeth_Barnes32



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a puppy magnet, Fluff, M/M, no mention of Civil War, puppy, the puppy is a beagle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Barnes32/pseuds/Elizabeth_Barnes32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says <br/>To make me feel better after Civil war fluffy for days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony gets a dog (that ends up liking Bucky more)

"Tony what is this" Bucky exclaims as he is attacked by a small ball of dog. "His name is Bucky bear since you won't let me call you that I got a dog" Tony replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Tony that's not how it works who is supposed to take care of this dog" Bucky says as said dog is cuddling up to his foot. "We will. Trust me love bug how hard can it be" Tony asks. "It's a lot harder than you think Tony just wait and see" Bucky says with a knowing look as Tony walks off to his lab.  
\--------------------------------------

Time skip that night 

On the couch in the communal floor of Avengers Tower sits none other than Bucky Barnes and Bucky Bear the latter with his head in the former's lap human Bucky petting dog Bucky absentmindedly when none other than Tony Stark walks in looking for his puppy. "Come here Bucky bear" Tony coos expectingly only to have the dog make eye contact then resume his position on Bucky's lap.   
"Oh my god Bucky you broke him what did you do to my puppy" Tony asks with a genuine pout. "I spent the whole day with him taking care of him" Bucky says with that same knowing tone. "Okay okay lesson learned I'll take him back" Tony says dejected. "Oh no we're keeping the dog" "but why..." Tony questions confused.   
"Because he likes me more" Bucky yells over his shoulder with a smile walking away to feed his doggy counterpart. "Boy did I make a mistake" Tony mumbles under his breath following behind annoyed.


End file.
